


Pay Attention To Me.

by NightSkyBear



Series: Random fics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Based of that tweet 'Tyler is sitting right next to me on our way to the airport' and the messages





	

Tyler was sitting in Josh's house right next to him, they were on their phones while 13 Reasons Why was playing in the background. Josh would occasionally laugh or smile about something, Tyler would furrow his brows but leave it be. After a while Tyler started getting bored and he wanted attention from his boyfriend, they just got home from touring and he hadn't realized how boring home was. He put his phone on the coffee table and sighed, hoping Josh would notice. Josh did notice but he didn't look up from his phone, he kept scrolling through Twitter, Tyler sighed louder and slightly leaned on Josh, Josh didn't move. 

Tyler started to poke him but Josh was still unfazed, he went on to calling his name.

"Josh"

"Josh"

"Joshie"

"Jish"

"Jishwa!"

"Spook"

"Spooky"

"Spooky Jim!"

"Father"

"Dad"

"Daddy"

"Joshie! Pay attention to  _meee_ " Tyler said while sliding his head into his boyfriend's lap over his hands, covering his phone under his head. Josh pulled one hand out and grabbed his phone from the other before pulling it from under Tyler, he continued to look at tweets. Tyler figured if Josh wouldn't look up he'd text him and maybe he'd give him the attention he surely deserves.

'Josh'

'Atop looking at twitter.'

'Dude' 

'Look at my texts'

'Please'

'i hate this'

'Please josh'

'i love you'

'*stop'

'Not "Atop" hahaha what does that even mean?!?!? Love me.' Tyler chuckled at his mistake.

He knew Josh was getting his messages because his phone notification kept going off and it kept flashing. Josh read all the texts but didn't reply and Tyler started to get pissed, he glared daggers into Josh but then he'd got an idea that was sure to get attention. He continued to glare daggers into the side of his boyfriend's face and he crossed his arms like a bitter kid, he made tears roll down his face and he started to sob into his hands, it was fake but it sounded real. This alerted Josh and he quickly went to see about his baby boy, he bent down on his knees so he be face to face with Josh.

"What's wrong, Baby Boy?" Josh asked concernedly, Tyler smirked, still hiding his face in his hands. He looked up and launched himself at Josh and started to kiss him, Josh was stunned for a second but he kissed back. Tyler deepened the kiss and started to grind his hips into Josh's, they unconnected to catch their breaths. They stared at each other panting like it was their first kiss, that is until Josh connected them back. He carefully Tyler until they were standing up straight (gay), Tyler loosely wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and let him take control. Josh ran his hands down Tyler's hips down to his ass, he gave it a quick squeeze which made Tyler moan, he gripped his thighs and Tyler instantly jumped and straddled Josh's waist.

Josh started to walk to his bedroom with Tyler sucking possessive hickies on his neck, Josh suppressed his moans and when they were in the bedroom Josh tossed Tyler on the bed and took off his shirt. He attached his lips to Tyler's neck and sucked and bit into his sensitive spot, Tyler moaned and bucked his hips in search of friction and found Josh's leg and started to grind on it but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Josh" Tyler moaned, Josh shushed him and pulled off his skinny jeans and boxers and started to stroke his shaft. Tyler moaned once again but when he felt something warm and wet wrap around his dick he moaned brokenly. Josh pulled lube out of his nightstand and poured quite a bit on his fingers and teased Tyler's hole, Tyler tried to push down on Josh's fingers but he held him in place.

"Be a good boy. Be quiet, if your not then daddy will have to punish you." Josh said lowly, he was a whole other person in bed than he was out on stage. It turned Tyler on even more. Josh finally entered Tyler and started to thrust, he found Tyler's prostate rather quickly, he kept poking at it and razing it teasingly. Tyler tried really hard but he couldn't help himself, he was a moaning mess. He heard Josh tsk and he pulled out his fingers, Tyler whined at the loss and looked at Josh.

"Across my lap. On your stomach." Josh demanded, Tyler immediately did what he said. He liked this part a lot. "Count." Josh growled. Tyler's dick twitched at Josh's dominance. 

 **Smack**  

"One."

**Smack**

"Two"

**Smack**

"T-Three"

**Smack**

"F-Four, Daddy"

**Smack**

"Five. Fuck."

**Smack**

"S-Six" Tyler moaned brokenly. His cheeks were red and had Josh's big handprints, Josh spanked him hard. He had tears coming out of his eyes but he couldn't be any happier. 

"Good job, Baby Boy. You did amazing. Your such a good boy" Josh praised and soothed his red buttcheeks. Tyler smiled at the praises and the pet name. Josh pulled him off his lap and took off his own pants and boxers, then he took off Tyler's shirt and they were now there in bed in all their naked glory. Josh lubed himself up and teased Tyler's hole once more before slowly pushing in. He let Tyler settle for a few minutes and when he got the 'okay' he started to thrust. It started out soft and slow and ended up being rough and fast, Josh hit Tyler's prostate with every thrust, leaving Tyler to moan like a whore. i mean metaphorically he was right? 

Josh started to use the pre-come as lube and stroked Tyler's cock like a pro and whispered dirty things into his ear, Tyler couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was too much, he warned Josh and he just kept pounding into his mate, Tyler came with a loud, broken moan. Josh came not long after him, spilling his seed inside Tyler, he pulled out and grabbed hi shirt because it was close, and started to clean Tyler's hole but Tyler stopped him and smiled shyly.

"I'd like to just leave that there" Tyler said softly, Josh smiled and kissed his forehead before going into the dresser he bought for Tyler since he was always over here but didn't have any clothes, (He still continued to wear Josh's clothes) and grabbing a bright red buttplug and pushing it into Tyler. He winced from overstimulation but quickly recovered and when Josh laid back on the bed he crawled up next to him and smiled.

"I love you ya know? I love everything about you, including you don't dry off all the way after showers. I think maybe one day, when we're older, like 30 or something, we should get married and start a family y'know. We've traveled to all kinds of places, we played all kinds of shows so that can be out of the way for a while. I think we could do it, we could have a kid. I can see you in bed and me getting him or he ready for school. When their older they can come with us on a tour and we can name it just for them, 'Tyler and Josh's spectacular beautiful kid's amazing kangaroo, Red Bull, Taco Bell Mario Kart, Alien Skeletons banana hating Tour. Coming in soon to Columbus and other places' Yep that is what it's gonna be called." Tyler said with a bright smile, Josh chuckled and nodded. "That is the best name, I'd love to go to a concert with a tour name like that." Josh said with a laugh, he looked down at his boyfriend and kissed him. It wasn't rough and full of lust, It was soft and full of love and affection, that kiss said 'I love you to the moon and back' and Josh did. 

"I'd love to start a family with you, Ty. Let's get married right now." Josh said, Tyler nodded and smiled a sleepy smile. 

"I, Joshua William Dun, take you, Tyler Robert Joseph, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part." Josh said with a small smile. Tyler smiled up at him lovingly.

"I, Tyler Robert Joseph, take you, Joshua William Dun, to be my lawfully, even though it's kinda not lawfully, wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health and until we die and we descend six feet under and out souls to be reunited up in heaven." Tyler said with mall giggles, Josh laughed too.

"I'll allow it. You may now kiss the bride." Josh said before kissing Tyler's lips softly and stroked his cheek delicately. Josh loved this small man, there is nothing he wouldn't do for him.

"Why do i have to be the bride? Why can't i be the groom and you be the bride!" Tyler exclaimed, Josh chuckled.

"Baby, your a total bride but i'll let you be the groom also. Now go to sleep." Josh said, Tyler complied and laid his head on Josh's chest.

"Goodnight, Husband" Tyler said quietly.

"Goodnight, Honey" Josh replied. And soon after that, they fell asleep.


End file.
